Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 9$ and $a = 6$. $8$ $b$ $^2 + 10$ $a$ $ + 5$
Substitute $9$ for ${b}$ and $6$ for ${a}$ $ = 8{(9)}^2 + 10{(6)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(81) + 10{(6)} + 5 $ $ = 648 + 60 + 5 $ $ = 713$